Love Vigilantes
by CaciaCoon
Summary: A sad Percy Jackson songfic with the song Love vigilantes. Twenty years later, percy leaves his wife and his child to go to the war against the monsters in greece. What happens? Read to find out. Or look at the lyrics of the song and guess. I suppose this is a bit of an antiwar fix, as the song is. please R&R. Rated T for character death. I think this is the worst songfic ever. X3


**Hi guys! this is my first Songfic and second Fanfic. sorry if it's a bit unorthodox, I couldn't think of how else to convey the message without giving it away. The writing is almost entirely based off of the song Love Vigilantes, with some twists to fit the demigod world. I personally think this is the worst songfic ever written.**

**GO LISTEN TO THIS AMAZING SONG NOW. the iron and wine version, of course. XD**

_Oh i've just come, from the land of the sun._

_Where our war must be won, in the name of truth._

Annabeth hugged me tightly and I the same. All around us the sound of warriors leaving their families to go fight an unnaturally huge army of monsters in ancient Greece. I was the most experienced demigod able to go, Annabeth would've been able to go if our son Grover-Beckendorf wasn't still at that age where you just can't be away from your mom for very long, so I had to be the general of our pitiful excuse for an army. Annabeth pierced my sea-green eyes with her stone-grey ones. "Percy." She said. "If you... if you die, please don't do anything stupid like try for rebirth. Please. I just have a bad feeling this time." She whispered tearfully. I nodded. "Of course, Wise girl." I used my childhood nickname for her. Grover tugged at my pant leg. "Daddy, will you bring me back a monster sword?" He asked, his eyes big with wonder and tears. Me and Annabeth broke into watery smiles. "Of course, little guy." I promised him. "Of course."

_With our soldiers so brave, your freedom we will save._

_With our rifles and grenades, and some help from god._

_-one month later._

I sat on my cot, surrounded by strangers. Sure, there were some kids like Malcom and Clarisse who I had grown up with, but most were demigods who were just over twenty, the age Chiron had stipulated that you had to be if you went off to fight the army. Over two hundred had died already, numbers going fast. In my hands was a picture of me with me with my arm around Annabeth when we were seventeen, and another one about five months after Grover was born. Rich, a demigod on the younger side who was right across from me, commented on the photos. "What a nice family. You must really want to go home." He sounded kind of forlorn. I bit back a strangled, sad noise. "Yeah." I said. "I do."

_But I want to see my family,_

_My wife and child waiting for me._

_I've got to go home, I've been so alone, you see._

My breath tore at my lungs as I drove Riptide through the _Empousa_. I hoped this battle would be over soon. I couldn't take much more, I was already bleeding. The snake woman disintegrated but left its sword. I picked it up, remembering my promise to my son. I lashed out at another monster, and my good friend Thalia suddenly shouted at me.

_You just can't believe, the joy I did receive,_

_When I got my leave and I was going home._

I woke up feeling very strange on a hospital cot. I couldn't remember what had happened, I only remembered fighting. I shrugged. I was in a war, you fight in wars. I felt otherwise fine, so I got up and walked out of the tent. There was a small bulletin board leaning against it. It had the names of the recently released on it. My eyes popped. For some reason I was on it! Yes! I went to the tent my cot was in and gathered my few belongings, and did my best Taxi cab whistle. My pegasus Blackjack soon twirled out of the sky, but he looked very spooked. "_Uhh... so boss? how ya been?"_ He shakily asked, and then spoke no more. He carried my to the port, where i got on the boat for members of the demigod army who were released for any number of reasons.

_Oh I flew through the sky, my convictions could not lie. _

_For my country I would die, and I would see it soon._

_But I want to see my family,_

_My wife and child waiting for me_

_I've got to go home, i've been so alone, you see._

Soon I was on the doorstep of my house, a cute little beach dwelling right next to the sea, where I was the happiest. Annabeth liked it there too, and needless to say Grover loved playing with the dolphins and fish. I walked in the door, but the sight that greeted me was grim.

_When I walked through the door, my wife was on the floor._

_With tears her eyes sore, I did know know why._

Annabeth was slumped on the floor, crying. Little Grover was in her arms, crying as well. I did not understand why. Annabeth never cried. Grover only cried if there was a very good reason. I then noticed the scroll of paper in Annabeth's hands. I'm sure it had something very, very bad on it. Grover suddenly looked up, and gasped. "Mommy! Mommy! It's daddy!" He cried, pointing at me. Annabeth snapped her head in the direction of our child's little finger. She went pale, and her jaw dropped. She put grover down and stood up. "Percy- How- We thought you were de- Look at this!" She shoved the scroll in my face. I grabbed it.

_Then I looked into her hand, and saw the telegram._

_It said I was a brave brave man, but that i was dead._

**_From Thalia._**

**_We are terribly sorry to inform you that your husband has passed in battle. He has been given a burial worthy of the brave, brave man he is._**

**_Excuse me, Annabeth. That sounded so starchy, but they made me put it on there. Percy... Percy was probably one of the best friends anyone could ever have, and an even better father and husband. We'll always miss him, It should've been me. Anyone else would've taken the spear for him, no one ever wanted this._**

I read the tearstained note. "I'm... "I'm dead? Then why... Why am I here? i never even went to the underworld!" I said. Grover didn't seem to care I was a ghost, he still tried to hug my legs. "Did you bring me the sword?" He asked solemnly. I almost cracked a smile. "Of course, little man." I pulled the celestial bronze weapon from my shirt. His eyes widened in wonder as he took it from my hands. "Annabeth shook her head. "I... I don't know, Percy. Something must be wrong with Thantos." Just as she said the name, the guy appeared in our living room. **_"Ahh, here you are. I came down with a little head cold, You musta slipped by. Come on."_** He grabbed me by my shirt collar, and took me through the floor. To the underworld. Away from the only thing I had ever wanted, my family. "Wait in Elysium for me!" I heard Annabeth call sadly after me. Of course I would. I would wait for both of them. Even if it took for eternity.

That is the way of the Love Vigilantes.

_And I want to see my family,_

_My wife and child waiting for me._

_I've got to go home, I've been so alone, you see._

_And I want to see my family,_

_My wife and child waiting for me._

_I've got to go home, I've been so alone, you see._

_FIN_

**_Gaaa, the ending was soo, sooooooo bad. Zeus's beard._**


End file.
